hell_that_walksfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanessa
'Vanessa, 'also known as '"Vine" '''is a character who appears in The Hell that Walks: Season 1 and is a member of Heath's group. Personality While not much is known about Vanessa's personality, it appears that due to her interactions with the group that she is rather mature and smart. Pre-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, Vanessa was a part of a group called the ''Skyrunners", which consisted of Jack, Bill, Heath and herself. The four of them ended up moving in together at some point. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the apocalypse, Vanessa, along with her friends, were able to rescue Beth, Bayley, and Samson and escape. However, at another point, Samson was bitten and put out of his misery by Heath. Bayley, believing Heath killed him due other reasons, left and declared he couldn't protect Beth. Vanessa, Jack, and Bill stayed with him however, but they became weary of his new aggressive nature. Eventually, they encountered both Peter and Miles, and took refuge in Hodder Trucking Warehouse. Season 1 Coming Back Around Vanessa, along with Jack, Heath, Bill, and Peter, make their first appearances in the episode albeit briefly, where they are returning from a supply run and heading to a lift. After Jack defends Peter from Heath, Vanessa mentions the Butterfly Effect, resulting in Bill and Heath joking around, with Bill stating that if he tossed a rock, Heath would fall. Eventually, the group gets to the lift, and remember Miles had to use it because he sprained his ankle and forgot to send it back. Vanessa sees Heath zipline down to the lift, and, the effect taking place, the cable suddenly snaps, causing Heath to fall and become separated from the group. Vanessa, along with the others, are not seen for the rest of the episode. O'Death Bill is shown letting Matthias Harris, Leon Dawson, and Terrance Jadad in after they escape Penelope's camp, and witnesses Matt reveal that he is bitten and Leon amputate his arm moments later. During the escape from the herd, after Peter and Bill are killed, Vanessa panics in the confusion and is devoured. Death Killed by * Beasties After Peter and Bill are killed by beasties, Vanessa panics over their deaths, attracting beasties to their location and being devoured in the process. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of beasties Relationships Heath Carter While not seen interacting much, it is assumed that Heath and Vanessa have a good relationship. When Heath witnesses Vanessa's death, he is visibly saddened. Jack While not seen interacting, it is likely they have a good relationship due to them being friends and in the Skyrunners before the apocalypse. Bill While not seen interacting much, they're likely on good terms considering they were friends before the apocalypse and were a part of the Skyrunners, and also due to their joking around. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: Season 1 ** Coming Back Around ** O'Death Trivia * Vanessa is the only female member of the Skyrunners. * Vanessa bares resemblance to female wrestler, Saraya-Jade Bevis. * It is unknown if Vanessa is a foreigner or she was born in the United States. If she wasn't born in the United States, that would make her the first foreigner in the series. Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Category:Hodder Trucking Warehouse